


Glitter and Glue

by LuliaRayaGrace



Series: Roxy Road [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Glitter, Prank War, glue, trap house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: A glitter bomb gone wrong





	Glitter and Glue

“Roxy,” Colby yelled running down the stairs heading straight towards the kitchen where Katrina and I were cooking.

Katrina and I both looked at the stairs as we heard Sam yell, “Colby, you are dead meat.” He came down the stairs completely covered in glue and glitter. 

Kat and I quickly looked at each other before bursting out laughing. “Kat,” Sam wined making his way over to his girlfriend who quickly pointed the spatula we were using at him.

“Don’t you come any closer to me until you are clean glitter monster,” Kat directed.

Sam grumbled under his breath before turning to the back door. “Don't you dare jump in the pool like that,” I yell at him, “Last time you clogged it with a bottle of dish soap. I don’t wanna see what happens with a glitter bomb.”

“I was gonna wash off with the hose,” Sam laughed raising his hands in a surrender.

“In that case, Colby can help you,” I said turning back to the stove.

“Rox, why?” Colby asked wrapping his hands around my waist while resting his head on my shoulder watching me cook.

“Because I know for a fact it's your fault he’s cover in that stuff. Now, go film your outro because I know you videoed that, and I don't wanna have to explain to the others what happened. So go clean your boyfriend off in the driveway and not the grass,” I laughed.

“Yes, mom,” He whined, quickly kissing me on the cheek before running out the back door, throwing Sam over his shoulder causing him to yell and run back through the house and out the front door.

“He realizes that now he has glitter on himself too, right?” Kat asked cutting up the carrots at the counter.

“Probably not,” I laughed searching for the strainer in Colby’s cupboard, “Does Sam have a strainer because I can’t find Colby’s?”

“Ya, I think he keeps it above the fridge,” Katrina said pointing to the cupboard. I grab a chair from the end of the island and move it in front of the fridge. Hopping on top of it, opening the cupboard to hit me on the forehead.

“Oww,” I say grabbing the strainer and hopping down while holding my head.

“You ok?” Kat asks circling around the island coming over to look at my head, “There’s a scrape but it didn’t break the skin so no blood. I’ll strain the noodles, you go tell Colby he has to wash off as well.”

I hand her the calendar before heading for the front door. Pulling it open I’m surprised to see that Sam has Colby pinned to the pavement and is spraying him with the hose. “What is happening?” I question looking at the two.

“Payback, that’s what is happening,” Sam laughs not looking away from Colby. I look down to see Colby’s camera sitting away from the water. I pick it up and turn it on, walking over squatting down by the boys. 

I start recording as Sam sprays Colby again. “Rox, please put that away,” Colby pleads from his drenched state on the pavement.

“Sam?” I ask, “Should I put it away?”

“Hang on,” He says before looking at the camera, “And this my friends and Colby’s viewers is what happens when you cover me in glitter and glue. You get held down in the driveway and sprayed with a hose.”

I turn off the camera as Sam releases Colby, who promptly stands up and shakes his head like a wet dog.

“Really,” I laugh before heading back in the house. I walk into the kitchen to see Kat is almost done with supper. “Well, Sam got his revenge.”

“How so?” She asks setting down her utensils.

“By pinning Colby to the driveway and drenching him with a hose,” I giggle.


End file.
